The Start of Something New
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: When Cat asks Robbie to spend the night to keep her company they start to see each other in a whole different way. Contains fluff. Cabbie, some slight Tandre and Bade.
1. The Request

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

**This is just story I decided to write after my sad and depressing Cabbie story. I love Cabbie stories. Then I got some really cool idea after reading a whole lot of them. so I hope you enjoy.**

Robbie was standing by his locker, getting some books out of it. Then all of a sudden, "Hi, Robbie!" a very high pitched voice squealed from be hind Robbie which caused him to flinch and drop Rex. Robbie turned around to see the beautiful, Cat Valentine, giggling. "Sorry, Robbie. Did I scare you?"

Robbie laughed, "Just a little bit." Cat smiled.

"Ooo, my spine," Rex groaned from the floor.

Robbie looked down, and immediately picked him up and dusted him off. "Is he okay," Cat asked with the sound of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Cat said with a smile.

"So, Cat, um, did you want something," Robbie asked a little nervous.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cat yelled a little offended.

Robbie tried to look for the right words in order to offend Cat further. "Um, did you, want to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah," Cat said, giggling. Robbie smiled. "I wanted to know if you could spend the night at my house tonight because my mom, dad and brother are visiting my Uncle and Uncle in San Francisco" Cat pause, and she looked a little embarrassed, lowering her voice she said, "And I'm too afraid to stay by myself."

Robbie's eyes widened with surprise at what she asked him. "No, we got better things to do tonight, Red. Like watch paint dry."

"Rex!" Robbie looked at Cat with an apologetic look. "I don't know, Cat. Why don't you ask Tori. You always spend the night at her house."

"I know, but her and Andre were going on a date tonight, and Jade flat out told me no."

Robbie stood there thinking for a very long while, and then he looked at Cat, sadness slowly starting to spread across her face. "Please, Robbie? You're my best guy friend." Cat pleaded.

Robbie couldn't stand to see Cat upset, so he smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay," Cat squealed and jumped up, and she gave Robbie a big hug.

Robbie smiled. "What time should I come over?"

"Six."

**So that was the first chapter. I plan on doing 2 or 3 more chapters so... stay tuned, and please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	2. The Sleepover

**Chapter 2 is here. Thank to everyone that read the first chapter. I actually wrote this chapter right after I got a review from Robandie Foreves telling me to update, and I actually have chapter 3 already written. So please enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Cat was standing in her kitchen, putting the finishing touches on some red velvet cupcakes she had just baked, smiling as she did so. She took a quick look up at the clock, and it read 5:57. "Oh my gosh, Robbie's going to be here any minute," Cat said aloud. She started to clean up, putting the baking supplies into the sink. Then there was a knock at the door which made Cat's face immediately light up, and she quickly ran up to the door. She reached for the door knob, but stopped. She quickly fixed her hair and then answered the door, "Hi Robbie." She greeted him with a smile.

Robbie stood there wearing a backpack and smiling back at her. "Hey, Cat."

"Guess what," Cat asked. "I made some cupcakes for us. Guess what kind." Cat stood there with a very big smile on her face.

"Are they red velvet," Robbie answered nonchalantly with a smile.

"Aw, how'd you know?" Cat sounded kind of sad.

"Just a guess," Robbie smiled.

For the first time Cat noticed that Robbie was there without Rex. "Hey, where's Rex," Cat asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Oh, Rex stayed home. He was watching a rerun of 'The Real Girls of Northridge'" Robbie said.

"Oh," Cat said slightly relieved. "Come on in," Cat said giggling. Robbie walked inside. He placed his backpack down on the floor, and he took a seat on the couch.

"This is going to be so much fun," Cat said very happy. "I even rented us a movie." Cat said as she walked up to the TV and grabbed a DVD.

"Really? which one?"

"It's called Laid To Rest," Cat said as she looked at the cover.

"I don't know Cat. I heard that one was pretty scary," Robbie said slightly confused as to why Cat would rent a horror movie.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not worried. I have you," Cat said smiling which made Robbie smile as well.

Later that night, after Cat and Robbie had eaten some leftover spaghetti and some of Cat's cupcakes they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching the movie, with the only light coming from the TV that just barely illuminated the both of them. Cat looked really scared and was huddling up to Robbie while Robbie tried and failed to look like he wasn't scared at all.

Something in the movie scared Cat to the point where she coward her face into Robbie's chest. Robbie looked down at her, and he slowly but carefully put his arm around her to comfort her. Cat looked up at Robbie and they locked eyes, and they stayed glued there for the longest time.

Then a loud noise from the movie jolted them both out of their little daze which made them start to laugh. After the movie was over Robbie helped Cat clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. They then spent the remainder of the night playing video games, watching TV, and talking to each other. Then at three in the morning they decided it was time to go to bed.

Robbie laid down on the coach, and Cat made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. That night, Cat and Robbie both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Well, that was chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 should be up soon. If you want me to put the next chapter up right away I would like 5 reviews. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	3. The Confession

**Here is the 3rd Chapter. Thank you for all the people that read and reviewed the first 2 chapters.**

Robbie was sleeping on the couch, looking very peaceful because he was having a dream about Cat and him eating ice cream together. Then Robbie slowly opened his eyes and immediately flinched because Cat was standing no more that 2 feet away from him, looking down at him. "Good morning, Robbie," Cat said with a smile.

"Morning," Robbie said still trying to wake up.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?" Robbie rubbed his eyes.

"I slept amazing, best sleep I ever had," Cat said with a huge smile on her face. Robbie couldn't help but smile too.

"What time is it," Robbie asked as he put his glasses on. Robbie's eyes immediately widened at the now clear sight of Cat because she looked amazingly beautiful wearing a pink t-shirt and gray sweatpants, and her red velvet hair was put up into a ponytail.

"It's about 10:30," Cat said. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me. I always go to the park on Saturday." Cat noticed that Robbie was just starring at her which caused her to blush a little. "What?"

Robbie shook his head, "Nothing, nothing," he said a little embarrassed. "I would love to go to the park with you. Let me just get ready, then we can head out." Robbie sat up with a smile on his face.

"KK," Cat said smiling and giggling.

After they both took showers, and ate some cereal he and Cat were walking to the park. Their arms were linked as they walked, and they seemed very comfortable. "So, Robbie," Cat started. "I just wanted to thank you for spending the night with me. It meant a lot."

"No problem, Cat. That's what best friends are for," Robbie said with a smile on his face.

Cat smiled at him. They reached the park, and Cat immediately unlinked her arm from Robbie's and ran straight for the swings, looking very child like. Robbie had a huge smile on his face as he watched Cat running toward the swings.

Cat sat on the swing and immediately started to swing. Robbie took his time walking over to the swings. Once he reached it he sat on the swing next to Cat and started swinging. "I had a really fun time last night," Cat said very happily. "We should do it again. You know, the next time my mom and dad and brother are out of town," Cat said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, uh, I'd like that," Robbie said a little nervously.

Cat looked over at Robbie with something clearly on her mind. Cat sighed and smiled, "Hey, Robbie," she called to him. Robbie looked over at Cat. "Can I tell you something?" Cat looked visibly nervous.

"Yeah, of course. What is it," Robbie asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I know this is going to be weird because we've been friends for a long time, but, but," Cat took a deep breath. "I love you, Robbie." Cat smiled because she finally got that off of her chest.

Robbie's eyes immediately widened. Finally, the words he longed to hear for months have finally been spoken to him. He didn't know what to say, and all the could think of to do was stare at her. "I don't know what to say, Cat."

"You don't have to say anything." Cat leaned over to Robbie and kissed him, but Robbie just continued to stare at her, now in complete and utter shock. The smile on Cat's face suddenly faded away, and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. I'm sorry," Cat said totally embarrassed. She got up and started to walk back toward her house.

"What? Don't be sorry," Robbie pleaded as he got up and started to quickly follow her. "I love you too."

"No, you don't," Cat said very flatly, as she continued to walk. "You don't have to lie, Robbie. I'm fine."

"I'm not lying. Cat please wait," Robbie said.

Cat continued to walk, so Robbie increased his speed and got in front of her. For the first time he saw that she had tears in her eyes, so Cat quickly started to run toward her house, leaving Robbie alone at the park. Robbie walked back to Cat's house, and when he got to it he saw that his backpack was outside, and the door was locked. Robbie sighed and picked up his backpack, and he started to walk back to his house with tears in his eyes.

**One more chapter to go. Thank you again for reading.**


	4. The Conclusion

**This is the last chapter, and I just wanted to say thank you for everyone that read and reviewed the previous chapters.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

The past two days Robbie was unable to get Cat out of his head, and the look on her face as she ran home. Robbie also spent those two days trying to figure out what he should do. Then that Monday when Robbie, without Rex again, walked into school, he immediately started to looked for Cat, and he saw her walking toward him. "Hey, Cat." She looked up, and she turned around and started to walk back in the direction she came. Robbie sighed.

Tori saw the little exchange which made her get a confused look on her face. "Hey, Robbie what's up with you and Cat?"

"Saturday, Cat told me that she loved me," Robbie said, not evening looking at Tori. Tori's eyes widened.

"And you told her you didn't love her back," Tori asked a little surprised.

"No, I was too shocked to say anything, and she took that as me not loving her back." Robbie said, sounding very ashamed of himself. "Then she just ran off. I need to talk to her."

"Maybe I can h…" was all Tori managed to say before Robbie walked off in the direction Cat went, but he couldn't find her.

Later in Sikowitz's class Beck and Jade were on the stage doing an exercise where Beck was acting like someone who put out a fire by peeing on it and Jade was an angry woman. Everyone was laughing, including Cat who was sitting in the back instead of her normal seat next to Robbie.

"Yes, I was real fireman," Beck said very proud of himself.

"What are you talking about? You peed on me," Jade complained.

"Well, would you rather be naked and all black," Beck asked defensively.

Sikowitz then looked at the class and saw a student passed Sinjin a note. "Wait, hold the coffee. Beck, Jade take a seat." Beck and Jade got off the stage and took their seats. Sikowitz then faced the class. "You there, Sinjin," Sikowitz said as he pointed to the awkward student who was holding the note. "Come to the stage and perform that note for the rest of the class.

Sinjin stood up and walked up to the stage. He faced the crowd and opened up the note, "That dumb girl, Cat was talking crap again." Sinjin looked shocked as he read the note aloud while everyone else quickly turned their and looked at Cat, who was on the verge of crying.

"Great, now do it as a robot," ordered Sikowitz.

Sinjin looked confused, but she still said in a robot voice, "That. Dumb. Girl. Cat. Was. Talking. Crap. Again."

Cat ran out of the class, now with tears streaming down her face. Robbie immediately stood up. "I'll go get her Sikowitz," Robbie said, and then he ran toward the door. Robbie was walking through the hallway, "Cat?" When he turned the corner he was Cat sitting on the staircase, crying with her head in her hands. Robbie made a face because he hated to see Cat cry, and he slowly walked up to her, "Cat?"

Cat looked up and saw Robbie, but she looked back down again. Robbie slowly sat down next to her, and he put his arm around her for comfort. Cat immediately cuddled up to him and started to cry in his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Cat."

"Why… would… they… say… that… about… me." Cat sobbed breathlessly.

"Because they're stupid. You're amazing. You're talented, funny, and beautiful." Robbie said very sincerely. Cat looked up at Robbie, her tears starting to subside, and her beautiful brown eyes locked with Robbie's. "I love you, Cat. So much."

Cat could tell that he was telling the truth. "KK," Cat said with a big smile on her face. They leaned toward each other, and they shared a very small but very passionate kiss. Then they got up and walked back to Sikowitz's class hand in hand.

**That's my story hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you thought.**

***EDIT: I'm going to be adding a couple of more chapters due to an overwhelming amount of love i recently received for this story, so stay tuned.**


	5. The Invitation

**This is the 5th chapter, I decided to write this after I received an overwhelming amount of love for this story. I plan on adding a few more chapters. I don't know how many but it will end in a great way. Enjoy.**

The door to Sikowitz's class began to open which made everyone's head immediately turn toward it. Robbie and Cat walked into the class, hand in hand. When Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade saw them they all, smiled at them. An applause began to form in the small class room which made Robbie blush, but Cat started clapping too. Robbie kissed her forehead. Andre turned toward Beck, "It's about time."

"You can say that again," Beck nodded in agreement. Robbie and Cat walked to the front of the class and they took their seats next to each other while the others and Cat began to stop clapping.

At lunch everyone was sitting at their normal table, Robbie had his arm around Cat, and Cat was resting her head on Robbie's shoulder. Everyone else were just staring at them, clearly happy for the both of them.

Tori was clearly the happiest out of the group, shown through her enormous smile, "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two." Robbie smiled at her.

"Who," Cat asked looking around the table.

"You and Robbie," Tori said a little dumbfounded.

"Oh," Cat said with a smile as she hugged Robbie tight.

"You guys are so cute it makes me want to puke," Jade said with a little smirk on her face, and she took a bite of her salad.

"Thanks Jade," Cat said with a knowing smile. Cat had told Jade about how she felt about Robbie a few months back, and Cat made her swear not to tell. Jade was just relieved to see that Cat's feelings were returned.

Jade and Beck started to walk to class, and then Andre and Tori left hand in hand, so they could some time alone together. Leaving Robbie and Cat alone at the table. Robbie looked at Cat, "Hey, Cat. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me this Friday."

Cat immediately smiled, "You know I do." Robbie smiled, and then they stood up and started to walk to class.

**That was the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	6. The Date

**This is the 6th chpater. I had a kind of a hard time writing this chapter with the date part. So, I hope you enjoy. Also, I think there will be one more chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Friday night had finally arrived, and Robbie was on his way to pick up Cat for their date, and all the while he had a very big smile on his face. He had got a haircut specifically for tonight, and he was wearing a nice blue button down shirt, a black tie, some nice jeans, and black converse all-stars. Robbie parked his car in front of Cat's house. Robbie got out of the car, and he started to the front door.

Before Robbie even got to the front door, the door opened, and Cat emerged from inside and stood on the porch. "Hey, I was going to…" Robbie stumbled on his words and slowly came to a stop because Cat looked gorgeous wearing blue jeans, a pink shirt with hearts on it, and a pink zip-up hoodie. Her hair looked beautiful, and she had a huge smile on her face "I was, going to come… come up and get you," Robbie said still a little stunned by her.

Cat's face looked confused, "What's the matter?"

Robbie looked at Cat with a half smile on his face, "You're beautiful." Cat's smile somehow grew even bigger, and he ran up to Robbie and jumped into a hug. They stayed in that hug a few long moments. Then they finally let got and started to walk toward Robbie's car.

Robbie opened Cat's door for her. "Thank you," Cat said with a big smile on her face as she took her seat in the car. Robbie then made his way around the car and then got in the car.

"Hey, I got you something," Robbie said.

"Yay! Where is it," Cat asked very excitedly as she looked around the car.

"It's in the glove compartment," Robbie said.

Cat opened the glove compartment and there resting inside was a little stuffed Unicorn which made Cat's eye immediately widen. She grabbed it and hugged it, and then she looked over to Robbie. "I love it!" Cat then leaned over to Robbie and they kissed.

"Well, let's get going," Robbie said with a very big smile on his face, aned Cat smiled back to him. Then they started to drive off. A few minutes later they arrived at the annual Hollywood Arts carnival where the school rents out a local amusement park. Robbie and Cat walked in hand in hand, and they saw Beck sitting next to the restrooms, so they walked up to him.

"Hi, Beck," Cat said with a huge smile, and she immediately hugged him when Beck stood up.

"Hey," Beck said as he greeted them with a smile and a nod. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Robbie said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for Jade," Beck said.

"Where is she," asked Cat.

"The restroom," Beck said with a small smile on his face, he too loved the innocence if Cat.

"Are Tori and Andre here too," asked Robbie?

"No, they said they were going to go to the movies instead," Beck said, and he shrugged. " What are you guys going to do because I think after she gets out we're going to head over to the bumper cars."

Cat gasped. "Can we go to the bumper cars with you," Cat asked anxiously. "I love the bumper cars." Robbie smiled.

A really upbeat song was playing while they were on the bumper cars. Everyone was trying to hit each other with their cars, but Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade were especially trying to hit each other. All laughing as they did so. When the cars came to a stop everyone got off laughing. Cat looked at Jade, "Wow, Jade I've never seeing you smile so much."

"I know," Jade said. "It hurt, but in a good way."

The rest of the night went just like that; all four of them going on all of the rides and eating together, and having a good time. When they were getting ready to go Beck summed up the night in one sentence, "Best night ever." Beck then took Jade home, and Robbie took Cat home.

When Robbie got to Cat's house he got out and opened Cat's door for her, and he started to walk her to the door. "I had a really good time tonight," Cat said a little nervously.

"Yeah, me too," Robbie said. "It was an awesome night." They reached the front door, and then they faced each other. Cat closed her eyes and puckered up her lips which made Robbie smile, and he leaned in and kissed her very softly. They said their goodbyes and went on their way.

Cat and Robbie both had the same thought on their minds, "That was the best date ever!"

**That was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thank you for you time.**


	7. The Question

**Here you go, chapter 7. Thank for for everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Robbie and Cat were inseparable after that first date. They dated from the rest of high school, they loved each other so much, and they could not be happier.

They were at Tori's house for her post-graduation party, and everything was going great. Robbie and Cat were both accepted to UCLA, and they were planning on getting an apartment together. They were sitting on Tori's couch eating some food, and then Andre walked up to them. "Hey, how's my favorite couple doing,"

"Great," answered Cat with a smile. "Where's Tori?"

"She's around here somewhere, and I'm going to find her," Andre said. "See you guys later," and then he took off, and started to head up the stairs.

Robbie looked at Cat, who looked beautiful wearing a long blue dress, and she was eating a baby carrot. She looked at Robbie and smiled at his staring. "You know you look absolutely beautiful tonight, Cat," Robbie said with a smile.

"Thank you," Cat said giggling. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Robbie stood up, "Um, do you want to go outside with me really quick?" Robbie held out his hand to Cat.

Cat took his hand smiling, "Okay." She stood up, and her and Robbie started to walk to Tori's back door. They walked outside, and Cat immediately looked up at the sky, "Wow. The sky looks so beautiful."

"Not at beautiful as you," Robbie said with a smile, and Cat smiled back to him. Then he too looked up at the sky, and then he took a deep breath. Robbie turned to face Cat, "Cat." She turned and looked at Robbie, and then Robbie got down on one knee. Cat's eyes widened, and she put her hands over her mouth. "Cat, I have been in love with you since the first time I met you, and there's no way I could fully explain just how much. But, I think I found a way to come close." Robbie reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring with three small diamonds, and many tiny diamonds around the band, "Will you marry me?"

And with out missing a beat Cat very excitedly said, "Yes, yes, one-hundred times yes." Robbie stood up with a big smile on his face, and he hugged Cat, and then they kissed very passionately. Robbie slid the ring unto Cat's finger, and then Cat looked at the ring and was in a little trace for a while, and then she finally spoke. "Wow, it's beautiful, how did you afford this?"

"It was my Grandma's," Robbie said.

"I thought she hated me," Cat said a little confused.

"Well, when I asked her if I could use it to propose to you she tried to get to me change my mind," Robbie said a little apologetically. "But then I explained to her how much I loved you, and then she told me there was nothing she could do and gave me the ring," Robbie said with a smile. Cat smiled, and then the two of them walked back into Tori's house hand in hand.

**Next chapter will possibly be the last chapter. I will let you know when I update. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	8. The Wedding

**Well here you go the last chapter of "The Start of Something New" So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thank you so much to the people that read and reviewed this story, you'll never know how much it means to me.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

The church was filled with many of Cat and Robbie's family and friends. Robbie was standing in the front, wearing a very nice looking tuxedo and a gigantic smile, and next to him was his Best Man, Rex, who Robbie had since abandoned, but Robbie thought that he should be apart of the happiest day of his life. Beck was standing next to(holding) Rex, and next to beck was Andre. Then the music started, everybody's head turned and looked toward the back of the church.

First Trina walked in smiling at everyone, trying to make the day about her, and then in walked Tori with a huge smile. Then Cat's Maid or Honor, Jade walked in also smiling, and she was about to cry. Then finally Cat walked in, looking absolutely gorgeous in a beautiful white wedding dress, and she had a smile that was so big that I looked like it hurt. Robbie's smile also grew to that size right when he saw Cat.

"She's beautiful, man," Beck whispered to Robbie.

"I know," Robbie said, not taking his eyes off of Cat.

Cat finally made her way up to the front, and when she did Robbie and Cat faced each other. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to day to join Robert Shapiro and Caterina Valentine in holy matrimony," said the priest. "Robert and Caterina have written their own vows which they will say now."

Robbie smiled which made Cat smile too. "Cat when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and… I was right," Robbie said which caused a little laugh from the people in the church. "And as we spent A LOT of time together I realized that you were the most beautiful girl on the inside as well, and that's when I finally realized that I was in love with you. Now, I can't promise that we're always going to be with each other or together, you know, if one of us is out of town or something, but I promise that I will do my best to make those things possible. But there's one thing that I can promise for sure. I promise that I will love you for every single minute for the rest of my life. I love you, Cat." Robbie said and then turned toward Rex, and Beck raised Rex's arm toward Robbie. Robbie took the ring what was on one of Rex's fingers, and he turned and placed it on Cat's finger.

"Robbie, when I look at you I see my 2nd best friend in the Universe, but who knows maybe one day I'll meet an alien," Cat began which made the audience laugh. "I remember when exactly I fell in love with you. I dropped my food at the Asphalt Café, and I was about to cry, but then you walked in and gave me your taco," Cat smiled. "I also fell deeper in love with you every time you defended me when Rex would be mean to me. And now I can't see me loving anyone as much as I love you for the rest of my life, and I want to thank you for loving me. You've always given me almost everything that I have asked for, but you've always given me everything that you are. And I promise to give everything I am to you. I love you, Robbie." Cat turned toward Jade, who was crying, but trying to hold back. Jade handed her the ring, and Cat turned back toward Robbie and placed the ring on his finger.

The priest smiled. "Robert Shapiro, Caterina Valentine, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robbie and Cat leaned in toward each other, and they shared a very sweet yet passionate kiss. Then their friends and guest immediately burst into fits of clapping and cheers. Robbie and Cat faced their guests both smiling from ear to ear. Then "I've Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas began to ring through the whole church. Cat and Robbie then began to dance their way out of the church followed by Jade dancing out with Rex, Beck and Tori dancing out, and then finally Andre and Trina.

The End

**Well, there you have it, I'm sorry it took me a while to write this chapter I just had a hard time because I don't know how weddings go and combine that with the fact that Robbie's Jewish, and I don't know who Jewish weddings go, but I just decided to do what I thought was right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks. :)**


End file.
